


Last Lesson

by aestivali



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some final words, before the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lesson

Arsyn watched as her partner made herself up in the elevator's mirrored doors. "You ready, girl?"

"Ready for anything," said Catastrophe, popping the lipstick back into her skirt.

"Better hope that's true," said Arsyn, staring resolutely ahead.

Catastrophe laughed carelessly. "You read the brief, right? It'll be easy."

"You should never let your guard down," Arsyn said airily.

"C'mon. We go in, we kick ass, we take the case," she said, making a dismissive gesture with one manicured hand. "Just like clockwork."

Arsyn turned to look at her, expression inscrutable. "Just like clockwork," she repeated, but her voice was cold.


End file.
